


“Can I call you Eds?” “No”

by Starrr33188



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, F/M, How Do I Tag, I feel some of them don’t match up with the character, I just wanted a doctor au, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stan is pining. Silently, Still, They’re all doctors, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: "Well Hello there Eds. Can I call you Eds?""No you cannot""Well too bad Eds. I'm doing it anyway"Who is this asshole?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, maybe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the IT fandom. Be nice.  
> I wanted a doctor au and I couldn’t find any. (Unless I didn’t look hard enough. Doubt it)  
> I feel like the specializations don’t match the characters.  
> I don’t know why it says 1/1 chapters. It’s supposed to be 1/2 .  
> I am in no way a nurse or Doctor.( didn’t know if I had to clarify that or not)

"Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit" Is what Eddie says as he runs across the hospital parking lot and into the building.

First day at his new job and he's already messed up,by being 10 -nope- 20 minutes late. It's not like they can fire him right? He hasn't even started yet.

When he entered the building he calmly made his way to the front desk.

"Good Morning. I'm supposed to start work here today. I was told to meet with the Chief."

The nurse (bless her) pointed to the elevator and told him to go on the 3 floor, that's where his office is.

He gave a quick nod and went to the elevator. He stepped inside and just as the doors were about to close- "Hold the doors!" A female voice shouted.

He stuck his hand in between the doors so that the person could enter.

_Seems like he's not the only one who's late_

"Thank you so much," The woman said. She had Auburn hair and beautiful green eyes.

_And no he's not already in love with her. He's gay not blind._

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I'm not the only one running late."

She gave a small smile. "Yay. Late buddies. I'm actually here for my first day"

"Me too. You're going to the chiefs office?"

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'.

 _Ding_.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped outside.

"I'm Beverly by the way"

"Eddie,"

"Well Eddie, let's go and make sure we're not fired before we even start working"

They had no idea where the office was.

He groaned. "How big is this hospital? It shouldn't be that hard to find an office"

They stopped in a hallway and were to admit defeat when A doctor started heading their way.

"Maybe we should ask him"

The doctor in question was about 6'1 and was speed walking in their direction.

As he got closer Beverly not so subtly removed herself from the wall she was leaning on and into his path. His nose was in a Tablet so he wasn't going to see the red head in his way.

Just before they could collide-

"Excuse me Doctor, but can you show us the way to the Chiefs office?"

He abruptly stopped and fumbled with the tablet.

"Uh. Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and -l"

"It's fine."

He stared at Beverlys face for a second too long before he spoke. "Oh sorry, what was your question?"

"Where is the chiefs office?"

"Oh you two must be the new people. Well he's not in his office right now ,BUT, I can show you where to get your scrubs and I could show you around."

He directed that last part more towards Beverly.

"We," she turned towards me, "would love that."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Great. Just follow me"

Before he could start walking I spoke up.

"We didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm Ben. Ben Hanscom. I'm an anesthesiologist."

"W-well I'm Beverly Marsh. Or Bev. I'm a Trauma surgeon"

"I'm Edward Kaspbrak. But no one calls me that. It's just Eddie. And I am a general Surgeon"

Ben smiled at us both.

"Well Beverly and Eddie, let's start the tour"

*****

"And lastly, here is the cafeteria. Where you eat when you can"

Ben had been a lovely Makeshift tour guide. Showing all the important places in the Hospital and adding his own side comments. Like how "If you ever see Doctor Uris sleeping, don't wake him. You'll regret it" and "Doctor Hanlon is probably one of the nicest people he knows"

_If says that he is, he probably is_

Ben also mentioned a Dr.Tozier and the Chief, Dr. Denbrough.

_Speaking of which..._

"And here's the chief."

Dr. Denbrough walked towards them with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Morning Ben. These the newbies?"

_Newbies. Ha. Ha._

"Yup. I showed them around and showed them where to get their scrubs."

"Sorry I couldn't be there to show you guys around myself. I had to head down to the Kindergarten to help one of the doctors"

"Kindergarten?"

"It's just what we call the Peds department. Well, what _someone_ calls the Peds Department."

Ben laughed.

"He's talking about Doctor Tozier. Richie. You guys will meet him soon enough. But I have to go. I have to be in the OR in a bit."

Bev and I said a quick goodbye and turned our attention back to the Chief.

"Ok. So, Doctor Marsh you will be down in the pit helping out here and there, and Doctor Kaspbrak you will be with me today. Sound good?"

Bev nodded.

"Bye Eddie. I'll see you later"

"Bye Bev,"

And with that she turned and walked away.

_Hopefully she remembers where the pit actually is._

I turned my attention back to the man infront of me.

"Ok Eddie. Let's get to work."

****

For the most part of the day he stayed by the side of Dr. Denbrough. _Bill_. As he learned. He mostly checked up on patients, re-stocked a few things and changed bandages.

He didn't expect to do much on his first day.

While he and Bill were walking to their next patient two other Doctors appeared by their side.

"Hey Bill. Who's this?" The one with the glasses asked.

" _This_ is one of our new Doctors. Meet Doctor Kaspbrak. Or Eddie."

"Well Hello there Eds. Can I call you Eds?"

"No you cannot"

"Well too bad Eds. I'm doing it anyway"

_Who is this asshole?_

The Dr. next to Dr.Asshole shoved him playfully "Richie you can't just do that"

_Thank you. Someone with sense._

"Oh but Stan the Man, if I don't give a nickname to everyone I meet, what will become of me?" Dr. Asshole said dramatically.

_Maybe he should have become an actor instead._

The other Doctor, _Stan_ , he assumes, just rolls his eyes.

"Richie, Stan, don't you have somewhere to be?"

_So he was right._

Richie, checks his watch and his eyes widen behind his glasses.

"Yes. Yes we do. Come on Stan, you have a consult to do for me"

"Someone should do a consult on you." He mumbled to himself. Bill seems to have heard him and let out a laugh.

"I'll see you for Lunch Bill. Maybe even you too Eds" He blew a fake kiss at him and dragged Stan with him down the hall.

He would have added "Don't call me Eds!" But shouting that of all things in a hospital didn't seem wise.

"Who does he think he is?" He scoffed.

"That would be Richie Tozier. He's a Pediatrician."

"You sure he's the doctor and not the patient with how he acts?"

"Eh. That's just Richie. But don't underestimate him. He's a damn good at what he does"

He just hummed. "And who's the other guy? Stan."

"That's Doctor Uris. He's the best neurologist that I've ever met. He and Richie started working here about the same time. They've been inseparable ever since"

"Poor Stan." He joked.

Bill chuckled.

"You should meet up with all of us for lunch today."

"Who's 'all of us'?"

"Ben, Mike, Richie, Stan and myself. Whenever we can we try to meet in between to have lunch. You should ask Beverly as well."

We stopped at the next patients room.

"Yeah. Sure."

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eds, I see you’re here. Was it my invite that enticing?”  
> Richie attempted to wiggle his eyebrows.  
> “Very funny asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 2 chapters. But I’m gonna make a third to end it. I promise that the next one will have the actual lunch and more reddie.  
> Scouts Honor

"And then he blew me a kiss, like what kind of person does that?"

"Richie apparently. He doesn't sound that bad you know."

"Well," he flopped down on the bed in the on-call room, "you didn't have him do it to you."

Bev stayed in the doorway.

"Don't forget that we have lunch with him in half an hour"

"Ugh,"

After he agreed to have lunch with Bill and the others he met up with Bev and together they searched for the nearest on-call room. He just hoped his pager didn’t go off within those 30 minutes.

As much as he did love his job, this is the first time he’s sat down since he entered the building.

Bev came in the room and took a seat on the bed opposite the one he was on and stared.

“So Eddie. Tell me about yourself. We’re basically strangers”

He froze. And Bev noticed.

“B-but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s fine. I’ll...I’ll tell you about me” she gave a small smile.

“Ok, So. I grew up in Derry, Maine. But I moved the Summer before my Senior year. I didn’t have that many friends. Most of the girls at the school spread rumors about me. And the guys weren’t all that nice. I used to smoke, but I stopped when I started Med school.”

“What school did you go to?”

“I went to Columbia University. I didn’t like it all that much, But, I’m here now” she did jazz hands and that earned a laugh out of Eddie.

They were silent for a bit.

“I grew up in Derry too”

“Really? Don’t think I ever heard of a Eddie Kaspbrak in Derry.....Wait. Unless you mother was Sonia-“

“Yup”

“Yeesh. That must have been rough. I’m sorry that was mean, I shouldn’t have said that”

He sighed.

“It’s fine. It’s fine.” He turned on his stomach and faced his head towards her. She copied his position.

“I don’t really like talking about her.”

She hummed.

“I don’t like talking about my dad.”

Now it was his turn to hum.

The turning of the door handle startled them both. A tall dark skinned man walked in and paused at the sight of the two of them.

“I’m sorry. I thought it was empty...Oh hey Beverly.”

Bev sat up.

“Doctor Hanlon, Hi. Eddie this is Dr.Hanlon. He was down in the pit with me today.”

Eddie sat up as well and gave a small nod.

“You can call me Mike, it’s fine.” _Mike_ turned his attention to Bev. “You’re coming to the lunch right? Ben said he invited you.”

She blushed at that.

_Interesting_

“Yes I am. Eddie is going too.”

“Well I’ll see you guys there. Now I have to go find a place to rest my eyes for a bit.” Mike waved at the two of them then left the room.

“So, Ben invited you?”

Her face got red.

“It’s not like that. He was just being nice.”

“Suure” He smirked and turned to face the wall.

Bev threw a pillow at his head.

*******

“You would think that Richie would be early for once in his life” Stan mumbled.

“Oh please. That will never happen.” Mike added.

Right now. He and Bev were sat at one of the lunch tables in the cafeteria.

They arrived a few minutes ago and were greeted by Stan, Mike and Bill.

Mike and Bill we’re actually the first ones there and Stan came afterwards. After his consult with Richie his pager had been going off like crazy.

He thought he would have been late.

“So, Eddie, Beverly. How has your first day been so far?” Bill asked. Eddie fiddling with his water bottle so the question really put him off guard.

“It’s been, fine. There really isn’t a lot that can happen on your first day”

_Minus him being late, meeting Bev, getting lost in the hospital, and His interaction with Richie._

“Same here. But the nurses seem very nice” Bev answered.

“The nurses are very nice. IF you’re nice to them”

“That’s why most of the nurses don’t like Richie. He’s not mean, but he does make some....inappropriate jokes. They like Mike and Ben best.” Stan commented.

“Hey, they like me.” Bill objected.

“They have to like you. You pay them.”

“I’m a like-able person”

“Yes. Yes you are” Stan said in a fond way.

_Ok. So there is definitely something there._

Eddie and Beverly just sat back as that interaction went on.

“Have you meet Richie yet?” Mike piped up.

“I did actually.” Eddie said in a matter of fact way.

“What nickname did he give you?”

“He called me Eds. Does he do that to you guys too?”

Stan laughed at that.

“I don’t think he’s called me Stanley in like a year. But that’s just Richie.”

“That’s just Richie. He called me Billiam for almost a month.”

“He calls me-“

“MIKEY BOY!”

_Ah there he is. The fool._

“Richie don’t yell In my hospital.”

“Sorry Billy boy.”

Eddie turned his head to face Richie. He was walking side by side with Ben who looked a tad bit embarrassed.

When they reached and sat down. Eddie almost felt as if the circle was complete.

“Eds, I see you’re here. Was it my invite that enticing?” Richie attempted to wiggle his eyebrows.

“Very funny asshole.”

Bev kicked his foot from under the table.

“Ooh. Eds has a mouth. I’m in love already”

He ignored the kissy face Richie was making him and looked around the table. Bill, Mike and Stan were engaged in what seemed to be an argument.

And Ben and Bev were (flirting) talking to each other.

He kicked her leg under the table.

“Ow. Eddie.”

He smiled and directed his eyes towards Ben who looked as if she was oh so seriously hurt.

She just glared at him.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie.  
> Also the Kudos that were left? aw shucks.  
> Also. Stan and Bill? That’s for me and my lawyer to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> Chapter 2 releases when? I don’t know.  
> Mike. Mikey boy. Mikelson. will actually appear in the next chapter.


End file.
